wymunfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enrichment of Uranium in Iran, Israel
Committee: Disarmament Question of: The Enrichment of Uranium in Iran Submitted by: 'Israel ''Noting with regret that Iran has constructed a uranium enrichment facility at Qom breaching its obligations to suspend all enrichment-related activities by 31st August or face possible economic or diplomatic sanctions, Deeply concerned with the Iranian Chief-of-Staff's remarks on 20th May 2012 that 'Iran is committed to the complete destruction of Israel,' and in defiance of the international community has continued to enrich uranium to 19.75 per cent, and did so without notifying the IAEA with sufficient time for it to adjust the existing safeguards procedures. Iran is constantly advancing their nuclear program to create atomic bombs as rebuked by the IAEA in November 2011, Further Recalling that Iran has consistently violated Security Council resolutions and provisions of the IAEA. It has refused to cooperate with the IAEA, notably in 2009 when Iran refused entry for IAEA into its facilities and again in 2011 when Iran accused the IAEA of pro-Western bias and threatened to reduce its cooperation with the organisation, Reaffirming its support to the international community, in particular the P5+1 powers, in its efforts to reach a diplomatic solution to ensuring Iran ceases its uranium enrichment programme, Emphasizing the importance for the international community to build pressure against Iran in order to maintain global peace and stability and that Iran's continued pursuit of nuclear weapons is a grave threat first and foremost to Israel, but also to the region and to the world, :1. '''Emphasising the responsibility of member states under the Charter of the United Nations for the maintenance of international peace and security, noting that Iran’s uranium manufacturing poses serious threats to this and thus should be halted and plants shut down, notably; Natanz, Fordow and the newly constructed Qom which breaches terms under the 1929 UN resolution; :2. Calls upon all member states to work towards greater transparency of Iran’s enrichment of Uranium programme. This would be done through: ::(a) granting the IAEA unconditional access to enrichment sites ensuring that Iran’s uranium production is purely for a benign renewable energy programme. ::(b) allowing IAEA officials to inspect their enrichment sites on an annual basis. :3. Solemnly affirms '''the need for increased international pressure on Iran to enforce them to comply with the United Nations Security Council Resolution 1929 to prevent their nuclear programme from reaching a ‘zone of immunity’. Enriching uranium must be stopped from inside Iran and all enriched uranium already in existence must be removed from inside the country. Until Iran complies with this, sanctions must continue until the regime is unable to maintain itself economically and politically. This may be achieved through: ::(a) the implementation oil embargoes on all Iranian oil exports, ::(b) freezing of foreign assets in member states, ::© prevention of the set-up of Iranian Banks , as has been done by the USA and Canada, ::(d) prolonging SWIFT financial cut-off of Iranian investments until the issue is resolved. ::(e) calling upon the UN to harden sanctions in security resolutions 1737, 1747, 1803, and 1929 and these must be fully enforced. :4. '''Calls for a clear message to be sent to Tehran that the UN is prepared to pursue other options if the economic sanctions do not work; :5. '''Realizes '''that it is necessary for a time scale to be developed in order to ensure that talks do not go on indefinitely without substance. A continuation of diplomacy without progress simply gives more time for Iran to enrich more uranium. The international community needs to ratchet up the sanctions against Iran and ratchet up the demands that are being made of Iran. It is suggested that Iran’s manufacturing of Uranium ceases by the end of the first quarter 2013; :6. '''Proclaims '''to seek to stop the proliferation of these nuclear weapons. Category:WyMUN/Disarm Topic 3 Category:WyMUN Conference